This invention relates to the field of integrated optoelectronic components applicable particularly in the field of optical telecommunications.
This invention more particularly relates to an electro-optical light modulator liable to be made in particular with lithium niobate. Its configuration requires a cascade structure of two sets of electrodes aligned parallel to a wave guide structure forming a two-arm interferometer for example, a Mach-Zehnder interferometer. A first set is deposited on a portion of crystal whereof the ferroelectric field is oriented with positive (or negative) polarisation, the second set of electrodes being on the other half of the crystal exhibiting a field of negative (or positive) reversed ferroelectric polarisation.